


Meet the Uchihas

by playitagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke finally convinces Naruto to meet his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Uchihas

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to post a Christmas story in April. Haha.

They pull into the driveway and Naruto’s gone. He can’t even remember his own name at this point. He also can’t get the door of the car open, the damn handle is pulling but the door isn’t opening.

“Naruto,” Sasuke says, pulling the door open. It only takes a moment for Naruto to realize it wasn’t unlocked, which would be why it wouldn’t open to begin with. “It’s going to be fine. They’ll love you. I promise.”

The reassurance can only do so much. The house in front of him is huge because Sasuke’s parents are both well known in the business world. Naruto’s just an orphan who grew up in a bad neighborhood and got in a few too many fights as a kid. He only managed to stay out of juvi because he had one or two people looking out for him when he was older.

The kiss does help a bit though. Sasuke threads his fingers through Naruto’s hair like he likes it, letting Naruto melt against him, holding him in strong arms. The moment he pulls away, Naruto lets out a sigh, eyes closed and basking in everything that is Sasuke.

“What if your parents are watching?” he realizes, eyes opening to peak over Sasuke’s shoulder and look at the Windows.

“They can just enjoy the show,” Sasuke smiles and Naruto can’t help the laugh that leaves his lips. It’s loud and silly and has Sasuke joining in. It makes Naruto happy to know Sasuke can be this open around him. It had taken Sasuke so long to warm up to him all those years ago. They’ve both come so far.

“Ready?” Sasuke asks when they finally manage to calm down. Naruto smiles at him, nodding his head. Sasuke slips his hand in Naruto’s and they are off.

The anxiety shoots back up when Sasuke simply opens the door and steps into the house. He had to give Naruto a little tug, encouraging him to come into the house. Naruto is tentative when he steps in, following suit and kicking his shoes off by the door.

“Mum! Dad!” Sasuke calls, pulling Naruto through the main hall and into a living area in the back. It was just a small room, it seemed like it could be considered a tea room or something, just a room to have a small private meal in if there weren’t many people.

“Honey!” A woman says, practically jumping out of her seat. Sasuke drops his hand to hug his mother, a small smile on his lips. Sasuke’s talked about this woman a lot and Naruto knows he obviously adores his mother. There is a special bond between them, one Naruto only wishes he could experience.

“Son,” his father is soon to following, giving his son a handshake and then pulling him in for a hug. Naruto smiles at the interaction. Sasuke used to talk about how hard his father was on him when he was younger but Naruto can see the pride in his face. He knows that Sasuke has worked hard to be where he is.

“And you must be Naruto,” Sasuke’s mother says, turning her attention away from her son. There’s a warm smile on her face and Naruto can’t even reply, all he can do is nod his head. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

He’s surprised when he’s pulled into a hug. It’s warm and lovely and motherly. Naruto never wants to let go. She pulls herself away though, smile on her lips as her husband moves over to shake Naruto’s hand. “We’ve heard a lot about you,” he says, face indifferent. It’s a lot like Sasuke’s when Naruto first met the other. Naruto wonders if he’ll lighten up like Sasuke did when he gets to know him.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Naruto finally managed to get out, only when Sasuke slips his hand back into Naruto’s.

“Come, join us for tea,” Sasuke’s mother insists, stepping aside to let the two walk by. Sasuke smiles tugging Naruto toward the table with a smile.

——————

The moment the tea is placed in front of him, Naruto knows it’s all going to hell. The tea is hotter than he expects and he doesn’t even like the stuff. The problem is that the hot cup burns his fingers and it tumbles over, spilling all over the nice table cloth.

“I’m so sorry!” He nearly yells, panic causing his hands to shake as he tries to sop some of the liquid up with the little napkin provided. He isn’t even sure how he could be so stupid. He’s worked in a coffee shop for four years now but he can’t handle a cup of tea. It’s so dumb. He’s such an idiot.

“Don’t worry,” Sasuke’s mom insists. “I’ll just throw it in the wash.” Naruto’s face is burning at this point, nodding in agreement.

“I’m so sorry,” he says again. Sasuke grabs his hand under the table, giving it a little squeeze. “I’ll wash it if you like. I don’t mind.”

“No. No. It needed to go in the wash anyway. How about we move to the living room? It’s easier to talk in there.”

The three other occupants in the room nod and Sasuke pulls Naruto along behind him and Naruto watches the Uchihas move the tea set around and take the table cloth off. They disappear into another room to throw the stuff in the wash Naruto assumes.

“I’m so stupid,” Naruto sighs, leaning his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. The other wraps him arms around Naruto’s back, rubbing his hand in a shooting manner.

“It was only one accident. Could happen to anyone. It’s fine,” Sasuke insists, pressing his lips to Naruto’s temple.

“It was a white table cloth,” Naruto whines. Sasuke is about to reply when his parents walk into the room. Naruto nearly falls backwards pulling away from Sasuke. He isn’t exactly sure how close he should get to the other in front of his parents. He doesn’t want to make his parents feel awkward or anything or over step any boundaries. He also isn’t sure how much affection Sasuke’s parents have seen. Sasuke has admitted to only having one boyfriend before Naruto and that wasn’t serious enough to bring him home or anything.

“So, Naruto,” Sasuke’s mother starts, sitting herself down on the couch. Her husband sits down next to her, hand gently resting on his wife’s. Sasuke and Naruto take the couch across from the two, sitting close but far enough apart so there joint hands can rest between them. “What is it that made you want to go into teaching?”

They had been discussing it a bit earlier before the tea incident. They had gotten into the topic of majors and school but not why those chooses in particular.

“I struggled a lot in high school,” Naruto explains. Struggle is a bit of an understatement but they don’t need to know that. “I had a really dedicated teacher at the time. He used to help me with my school work a lot, made sure that I knew I was smart after years of hearing otherwise. He helped me get myself in a good place too, find a job, afford an apartment. He made me realize that I want to be able to do that for someone else. I want to be able to help kids and let them know someone is here for them.”

The story seems to touch something in the group, because it goes quiet for a moment and Naruto can see the pride in Sasuke’s mothers face. The brightness in her eyes and the smile on her lips is something Naruto has never experienced before. Sasuke squeezes him hands, a soft smile on his own lips. “That’s so lovely Naruto.”

The topic moves on from there as Naruto talks a bit about his English classes and they talk a bit about how they met. It’s a quiet evening and Naruto really enjoys it.

———————

The time passes pretty quickly after that and before Naruto knows it, they are getting ready to have dinner. “I left our luggage in the car. I’ll just go get them,” Sasuke announces. Naruto nods, excusing himself as well in order to help Sasuke with the luggage. 

The moment they are outside, he lets out a deep breath, a smile on his face. “They like you,” Sasuke comments, opening the trunk and pulling out two pieces of luggage. 

“You think?” Naruto smiles. Sasuke returns the smile, pressing a kiss to Naruto’s cheek.

“I know,” he comments, going to pick up his luggage.

“How sweet,” comes from behind them and Sasuke instantly lights up. The luggage is forgotten as he turns his attention to his brother, moving to give the other a hug. 

“I thought you weren’t coming for a few more days,” Sasuke says, stepping back and letting Naruto shake Itachi’s hand. They’ve met a few times before, but definitely not enough for the two to hug it out. 

“I managed to get a few extra days. I’m sorry I missed the initial meeting. How did it go?”

“It went better than I expected,” Naruto comments, shooting Itachi a smile. They’ve only met a few times, but Naruto loves Itachi like a brother. He treats Sasuke likes he’s one of the most precious things in the world and Naruto really likes that because Sasuke is precious. He’s just happy he isn’t the only one who sees it. It makes him wish he had a brother. 

“After he spilt tea everywhere,” Sasuke adds. Naruto chuckles, nudging Sasuke. 

“You weren’t supposed to tell him that!” 

Sasuke joins as well, finally moving to pick up his luggage.

“Don’t you work in a coffee shop?” Itachi asks, following the two up the front steps. 

“I was nervous! It just happened,” Naruto says, smiling when Itachi shoots him a teasing look. It feels good having someone he knows around. He’s getting along with Sasuke’s parents but Itachi has always been nice to him and he’s a calming presence. He likes that. He hasn’t had many people in his life as level headed as Itachi. “I felt so bad though. The table cloth was white.”

“Of course. It was probably her favorite,” Itachi teases, chuckling when Naruto’s face morphs into one of horror. He hadn’t even thought of that! It was a nice table cloth. It could have been her favorite.

“Don’t take him seriously. We have tones of table clothes. Plus, that’s what bleach is for,” Sasuke explains, calming Naruto down as he pushes the door open. “Mom!” Sasuke calls, “We found someone lurching outside!”

The fact that Sasuke is so calm and happy here makes Naruto so happy. Sasuke had always been distant when they first met and when they went off to college. It took a long time to see this side of Sasuke and it was so nice he had people he could act like this around. Sasuke was completely at ease round him family now and Naruto couldn’t be happier being part of that. 

“Itachi! What a surprise!”

There are greetings all around and Naruto follows the Uchihas into the kitchen for a nice dinner. 

\-------------------------

“Dinner was delicious!” Naruto says, pushing the door to Sasuke’s old room open. He looks back at Sasuke turning around so he’s walking backwards now.

“It was,” Sasuke nods, a pleasant smile on his lips.

The bed hits Naruto’s knees and he falls backwards into the bed, head hanging off the other side. “I thought you would have a bigger bed,” Naruto states, pushing himself up onto his hands. It’s a twin size bed, which doesn’t pose much of a problem since that’s what is in the dorms, but he just expected Sasuke to have a full size bed.

“Just because we have money doesn’t mean I’m spoiled,” Sasuke states, sitting himself down next to Naruto.

The blond turns to him, a smile tugging up his lips. “It doesn’t matter to me, I can still do you just fine here,” Naruto smiles, leaning closer to press his lips to Sasuke’s neck.

“I told you we can’t do that here,” Sasuke reprimands, pushing Naruto away. The sad look he gets in return has him wavering but only for a moment.

“But Sasuke,” Naruto whines, “no one will disturb us. We were excused for the night.”

The suggestive look Naruto gives Sasuke has the other moving further away, a firm look on his face. “I mean it,” Sasuke says, final. Naruto signs in defeat.

“Can’t I at least kiss you?” He respects Sasuke enough not to take it further. He would never do something Sasuke didn’t want, but he can’t see the harm in a few kisses. “I promise I’ll be good. No hands or anything.”

Sasuke gives him a skeptical look but shifts closer to Naruto. “No funny business,” Sasuke reaffirms and Naruto nods, leaning forward to press his lips to Sasuke’s lips.

The only problem is that when he manages to find a nice spot to suck a mark onto Sasuke’s neck, the door flies open without a knock first, sending Naruto backwards off the bed in shock.

“Did you boys want dessert? I forgot to offer it after we eat,” Sasuke’s mother asks, a pleasant smile on her lips. Naruto isn’t sure how she can act so calm. She definitely just saw Naruto sucking a mark onto Sasuke’s neck. For fucks sake, it was shining right there for everyone to see.

“No, mom. We’re good,” Sasuke answers for them.

“Okay, honey. Have a good night. We’ll see you in the morning.”

The door closes before Sasuke moves to face Naruto, tugging his collar up higher. “That’s why we can’t do anything here,” Sasuke reminds him. Kissing was embarrassing enough to get caught doing but he can’t image being caught in the middle of sex. That would be horrible.

“No worries. I don’t need your mom….or dad for that matter, seeing anything. That would be horrifying,” Naruto reassures. Plus, he doesn’t want to give the Uchihas another reason to hate him.

\-----------------------

Naruto is enjoying his time with the Uchihas more than he had expected too. The second day he’s there; they go and explore the town. Sasuke leads Naruto around, holding his hand the whole time as he tells him stories from his childhood. Itachi will cut in every once and a while with details Sasuke is off on, usually ones that embarrass him. The Uchiha parents walk behind the three of them, smiling and pointing out places they might miss.

It’s nice being in a family environment. He’s never really been in one before, only for a few months in foster care before the old man running it died and he was transferred to another place. 

Seeing Sasuke with his family is a whole new experience for Naruto. Sasuke isn’t good with new people, Naruto knows that. It took almost a year to even get Sasuke to say more than “Can I have a coffee, black?” He’s much more open with his family than he is with other people. The reserved side of him blossoms into something beautiful, something Naruto is so thankful to be a part of. 

The night they go the Sasuke’s favorite restaurant and Sasuke orders Naruto his favor meal. Naruto smiles at him, eating the whole thing even though it isn’t his favor. Sasuke smiles though and eating those vegetables is all worth it in the end. The dessert is amazing, rich and warm when it hits Naruto’s tongue. Sasuke’s nice enough to let Naruto try a bit of his lemon cake, but Naruto definitely enjoys the chocolate in front of him better. 

“This was an amazing day,” Naruto smiles when they step into the house a few hours later. They’ve just walked around the local park, a peaceful place with little children and dogs running around. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Naruto,” Sasuke’s mother smiles, tugging off her jacket and hanging it up in the closet. The boys follow her example, kicking off their shoes by the door as well.

“We were thinking about a movie if you wanted to join,” Sasuke’s father adds, making his way to the TV room. They all follow along after him.

“I would love to watch a movie!” Naruto smiles, sitting himself down next to Sasuke. He leans into the other, happy when Sasuke’s arm finds a place to rest on his shoulder, rubbing gentle circles on his arm. He doesn’t miss the soft smile Sasuke’s mother shoots their way.

He’s pretty sure he’s glowing with happiness when they head to bed later that night.

\-----------------------

Naruto’s worried the second he’s heading down the stairs and he hears whispering in the kitchen. Is this where the Uchihas tell Sasuke Naruto isn’t good enough for them? Is this where Sasuke decides to break up because they convince him that Naruto isn’t good enough? Isn’t that what happens in movies? The parents have a long conversation about how the person there kid brought home isn’t good enough and then they break up.

“Sasuke, dear,” his mother says. Naruto wishes he could turn the corner, see their faces but he doesn’t want to be found out.

“We just wanted to talk to you about Naruto,” his father adds. Naruto can hear the rustling of chairs and the clatter of tea cups. Of course they’re having tea.

“What is it?” Sasuke asks, defensive. Naruto can’t help the smile that pulls up his lips at that. They haven’t even said anything bad and Sasuke’s already defending him.

“It’s nothing bad, honey.” There’s a smile in her voice, soft and pleasant. It has a weight lifting off Naruto’s shoulders; one he hadn’t even realized was there. “We just…” She stops herself, like she doesn’t know what to say. “He seems good for you.”

“He is,” Sasuke assures. There’s still a bit of questioning in his voice, like he doesn’t know where this conversation is going. Naruto is wondering the same thing. “He’s amazing…”

“We just want you to know that we’ll support you in any decision you make with him,” Sasuke’s father adds. Naruto can imagine his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, a reassuring touch.

“Uh, okay…?”

“Sasuke, honey, we mean to say if you want to marry him, then we are behind you 100 percent.”  
The words have Naruto’s mouth dropping open, eyes bulging. What the hell? They were still in college! There were no plans of marriage in the future, at least not right now. Maybe after graduate in the srping but not now.

“I know that,” Sasuke states, shaking Naruto out of his shock. Isn’t he going to tell them they aren’t thinking about marriage yet? That it’s too soon for something like that.

“We just wanted to make sure,” Sasuke’s father adds.

“We just needed you to know. We will always support you and I felt we haven’t said it enough, especially since you’ve only just brought him home to meet us after all this time.”

“That’s not why I didn’t bring him home to meet you. I know you support me. Naruto’s just…he was really scared. It took a long time to break through to him, so he would understand that he wasn’t a failure in my eyes. I had trouble convincing him you wouldn’t think such a thing either.”

“Of course we wouldn’t.” It’s really nice to hear that actually, even if Naruto isn’t supposed to. “He’s such an amazing boy. We’re proud of him for going into teaching, especially with such amazing motivations.”

Naruto isn’t sure if he can handle any more kind words. This family has been kinder to him than anyone he’s ever known. It’s an amazing feeling to know he has people who stand behind him.  
He decides then he should probably come out. He’s been hiding long enough. 

He makes a show of running down the stairs, nearly tripping at the bottom as he rounds the corner to the kitchen. He smiles sheepishly at the family, shooting Sasuke a special smile as he walks over to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Good morning,” he greets. He’s greeted in return and that’s when he realizes this is where he belongs.

\---------------------------------

Naruto is not prepared to meet Sasuke’s whole family. It comes as a surprise to him when he finds out about the annual Christmas Eve party that the whole family attends. Sasuke did not mention this to him and it was on purpose too, if the look on his face is anything to go by. 

“I can’t meet your whole family though,” Naruto complains, tugging at the tie around his neck. Sasuke only just tied it for him and he is ready to yank it off and hide in the closet for the duration of the party.

“Yes, you can meet them,” Sasuke tells him, swatting his hands away and fixing the tie again. Naruto goes to reach for it but Sasuke grabs his hands before he can, holding them at his sides.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have left or something. It was hard enough with your parents but now I have to impress everyone.” Naruto isn’t even sure he can do that. He still isn’t sure why Sasuke’s parents don’t seem to mind him.

“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” Sasuke explains, stepping closer. He lets go of Naruto’s hands only to cup his cheeks, a small smile on his lips. “I knew you wouldn’t want to stay.”

“That’s cruel, Sasuke,” Naruto sighs, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Sasuke’s shoulder. A hand moves to rest on his head, fingers running through blond hair.

“It isn’t a big deal. They’ll all love you. Plus, the only ones that matter already love you,” Sasuke explains. Naruto shifts so he can bury his face in Sasuke’s neck, arms moving to wrap around his waist.

“What if I do something embarrassing?”

“You won’t. Plus, I’ll still love you even if you embarrass the hell out of us.”

“I love you,” Naruto sighs, pulling away so he can look at Sasuke’s face, look into his eyes.

“I love you too.” The kiss is short and sweet, a simple press of lips but the love is there and overwhelming and it has Naruto’s chest exploding. 

“Ready?” Sasuke asks when they pull away.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Sasuke holds his hand as they make their way out of the room and to the party.

\--------------------------

It isn’t as bad as Naruto thought it would be. Sasuke goes around and introduces him to everyone and they all great him with open arms, like he’s already part of the family. When he spills some red wine on the rug, the group only shrugs it off, claiming the rug needed to be replaced anyway. Naruto’s thankful. 

They eat a pretty big dinner, served to them in the large dining room. Naruto isn’t even sure how they all manage to fit around the table there are so many of them. Naruto would have never guessed Sasuke had this much family. 

And the best part was how they treat Sasuke. Sasuke was the youngest by a few years and he was clearly the baby of the family. The older generation treated him as such, while Sasuke’s cousins teased him endlessly. It was amusing watching Sasuke get mad at them, yelling at them to just leave him alone. 

Apparently they have a tradition that each person puts a decoration on the tree after dinner. Naruto watches it from the side, a small smile on his lips. He wishes he could be involved, but it was a family matter and he wasn’t exactly family yet. 

“Naruto.” He doesn’t expect Sasuke’s father to come up behind him, catching his attention. Naruto turns, ready to ask him if something was wrong when an ornament is thrust into his face. 

Naruto freezes, blinking down at the ornaments. “Is this for me?” he asks.

“Of course, dear,” Sasuke’s mother comes up behind her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re part of the family now.”

Naruto reaches forward, feeling tears starting to well as he looks at the ornament. It’s one of those first Christmas ornaments with the year across the bottom. It holds a picture of him and Sasuke from town the other day, standing under the Christmas tree in the park. It’s one of the best pictures Naruto has ever seen of them. 

“Thank you so much,” Naruto says, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sasuke’s mother pulls him into a hug, patting him on the back a few times. 

“You might want to turn around, sweetie,” she instructs when she pulls away from him, a soft smile on her lips. Naruto furrows his eyebrows, doing as she says. 

He gasps when he sees Sasuke on is knee behind him, a small smile on his lips. 

“Sasuke?” he whispers, looking at the ring in the box. 

“Naruto, will you marry me?” Sasuke asks and Naruto can’t help the tears that just burst from his eyes. He falls to the ground as well, clutching the ornament as he wraps his arms around Sasuke’s neck. 

Only a few days ago he would have said they were too young. It was too early to get engaged. They had all the time in the world. Spending time with Sasuke’s family changed all that though. Sasuke is amazing and watching him around his family has only made Naruto fall more in love with this man. 

“Of course I will,” he chokes, pulling away to look at Sasuke’s face, to watch the bright smile that’s purely reserved for him.

Sasuke slips the ring on his finger, leaning forward to press their lips together in a quick kiss before helping Naruto off the ground. 

“Now go add your ornament to the tree,” Sasuke smiles, not letting go of Naruto’s hand. 

Naruto nods, tear streaming down his cheeks, but a wide smile pulling up his lips. The ornament is placed right in the front and the group around them cheers, all welcoming him to the family. 

\-------------------------------

Naruto wakes up to Sasuke pressing kisses to his face and Naruto laughs, a smile stretching up his lips. “Merry Christmas,” Sasuke tells him, smiling down at him. Naruto pulls him in for a proper kiss, mumbling the same thing back to his fiancé. 

It was a merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> A few facts:
> 
> During the talk Naruto was overhearing, Sasuke got the engagement ring from his parents. 
> 
> They met their senior year of high school when Naruto was at work and ended up at the same college. They started dating half way through freshman year.
> 
> Naruto works at a coffee shop which is the same one he met Sasuke. 
> 
> They both go the graduate school after they graduate. Naruto for teaching and Sasuke to become a family lawyer. 
> 
> They get married the next Christmas. 
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
